


Dance Like Nobody's Watching

by mambo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
Summary: Steve goes to a secret gig for one of his favorite bands. He doesn't expect to see the meathead from his seminar there.





	Dance Like Nobody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esaael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=esaael).



> This fic is for [esaael](www.esaael.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, who bid on one of my Fandom Loves Puerto Rico offerings! Esaael asked for the following prompt: "We're the only two people who turned up to an underground gig and it should be awkward, but the band is amazing and you asked me to dance and hey, there's nobody watching but us."
> 
> Thank you for your generosity, esaael!

Steve looks up from the map app on his phone up to the entrance of the club, then back down to the app. “This can’t be right,” he says, squinting at the map. He double-checks the email from the band, and confirms that _yes_ , he has the right date, and _yes_ , this is the right time.

It just looks like the venue is abandoned.

But Steve has never seen The Revengers live, and like hell is he going to miss the opportunity to see Thor, Valkyrie, Loki and Bruce live. So he squares his shoulders, and walks inside.

Thankfully, there are a few people milling about. There’s a bartender lazily polishing some glassware, and a sound guy lugging some equipment across the floor. On the far end of the place a group of four sip beer, and there’s one guy standing a little awkwardly, hands in his jean pockets, near the stage. Music — in the same alt-rock genre as The Revengers, but not actually them — plays over the speakers.

The gig is supposed to start in fifteen minutes. Somehow it doesn’t seem that way.

As Steve hovers near the entrance, the guy standing near the stage turns around. He catches Steve’s eye, and he grins. “Steve!” he calls, waving his hand over his head.

Steve furrows his brow, and squints. He wishes he hadn’t left his glasses at home, but he had assumed that the gig would have a raucous pit, and didn’t want to take any chances and get them broken.

He doesn’t need to worry, though, because the guy sort of half-jogs over to him.

It’s Bucky? He thinks. He’s not sure. But Bucky. From his Thursday night seminar.

Weird.

All he knows about this guy is that he’s kind of a meathead.

“Hey,” Bucky says, grinning. “Are you here for the show?” he asks.

Steve nods. “Yeah,” he says, looking around. “I thought there’d be more people.”

Bucky barks out a laugh. He looks different than usual — he’s not wearing any college paraphernalia, but a plain black tee with a leather jacket over it, and a pair of nice-fitting jeans. Frankly, he doesn’t look like the meathead that Steve thinks he is.

“Me too,” he says. “Gotta say, I’m glad to see a familiar face.”

“You here alone?” Steve asks.

Bucky nods. “Yeah, flying solo tonight. Didn’t feel like going with people who didn’t get it, y’know?” he asks.

Steve nods, thoughtful. “Yeah,” he says.

There’s a beat, and they just look at one another.

“You wanna hang?” Bucky asks.

“Sure,” Steve says. “That could be nice.”

— —

No more than a dozen people show up, but it’s a riot. Bucky knows all the words to all the songs the same way Steve does, and they sing their hearts out, mere inches from Thor and the rest of the band. The first few numbers are fast and exciting, and Steve grins at Bucky, who can’t really dance but does so with abandon.

Then, they play a slower number.

Bucky looks at Steve. “Wanna dance?” he asks.

Steve chuckles, but nods. “Sure,” he says, and manages not to act _too_ surprised when Bucky pulls him in close.

“I love this song,” Bucky says.

“Me too,” Steve says as Valkyrie starts to sing.

Bucky starts swaying slowly. “This might sound kinda weird, but I had…” he pauses, clears his throat. “I was kinda hopin’ you’d be here.”

Steve furrows his brow. “What?” he asks.

Bucky glances down. “I mean, I… You wear their t-shirts and stuff, and I just thought maybe you’d be here.” He looks up. “You always got such good stuff to say durin’ class and I’ve always wanted to chat with you, and uh…” he pauses, chuckles. “Here we are, I guess.”

“Huh,” Steve says. He clears his throat. “They’re having another concert on Friday,” he says. “It’s a half hour drive, but I’ve got a car.” He swallows. “It could be a date,” he says.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, suddenly grinning.

“Sure,” Steve says, then leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to esaael! If you liked the fic, please consider reblogging it on [Tumblr](http://whtaft.tumblr.com/post/167180032949/dance-like-nobodys-watching-mambo-captain) or following me on Tumblr. 
> 
> If you'd like to help Puerto Rico, please make a donation to the [Hispanic Federation](https://hispanicfederation.org/) or [ConPRmetidos](http://www.conprmetidos.org/).


End file.
